


drinking woes

by clairedreems



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: M/M, drinking mention, dw dream's driving the car, fundy's drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairedreems/pseuds/clairedreems
Summary: fundy gets drunk and flirts with a cute man who's about to take him home.or: fundy's lucky he's adorable
Relationships: Dream/Fundy - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	drinking woes

“you sssso cute… you single?“

dream would feel guilty about what he’s about to do, except he _did_ warn fundy not to drink too much but his wayward fox still did. now he’s stuck in driving duty, something he’s sure the speed officers would _not_ be happy about.

“i’m already married, unfortunately,” he tells fundy.

the way fundy’s eyes immediately went wide, first with shock - and then the tears - and then the blubbering mess sobbing about how _i hope your husband treats you very well like you deserve_ makes it worth it.

“would you?” he asks fundy.

fundy halts in crying and straightens. “o’course! i’ll treat- i’ll treat you good babe. i will!”

dream chuckles. “then he does. he treats me very well, because _you_ do.”


End file.
